Its A Party
by Forever13andNothingElse
Summary: The war is over and done with, but everyone is sad. Dionysus does something about it and what does it result in? A party, of course. Centered around Travis and Katie. Rated T Because I am paranoid.


**A/N: Hi! I am back with a second story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. If I did then Percy and Annabeth would have never gone to Tartarus.**

 _Chapter 1: It is over._

 _Camp Half-Blood_

 _No one's Point of view._

The war had ended. Kronos was back in Tartarus and the demigods were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. The Titans who caused trouble, or some who had threatened to cause trouble, had been put in their places by the demigods. Fighting a war when they were just teens took the toll on them. They had seen things no teen should ever see, felt things no teen should ever feel and did things no human should ever do. But they did it all anyways and it showed them that being content with what one had was more than enough to live a life.

-Iinebreak-

"They fought with valor and gave up their lives to save us. If it were not for them, we may have lost the war. May the gods be with them and may they be happy and lead a peaceful life in Elysium. Thank you all for attending the shroud burning of our fallen demigod friends. You may all take the day off to do any activities of your choice." said Chiron.

Sobs were heard every where one went- at cabins, at the lake, in the forges, at Zeus' Fist. Mourning siblings and friends of the dead demigods consoled each other and then*BOOM* it suddenly dawned on them. Why should they mourn their deaths? They had led lives to the fullest because when you were a demigod you never knew when you could possibly die. And they died. Why cry when those who sacrificed themselves to win this war would want them to celebrate?

 _Percy's Point of View_

Beckendorf. Silena. Lee. Bianca. Zoe. Luke. Everyone who lost their lives because I couldn't save them. I should have been able to save them but no, my luck went from bad to worse when it came to situations like those. I could never find a way out for everyone.*SIGH* Oh, well.

"You know Prissy, it never was your fault. Stop taking the blame for it. They were going to die one day or the other anyways." Clarisse came out from somewhere and said."But I could have and should have stopped it but noooo, I couldn't." I snapped at her."I have to go, Clarisse. See you around" I told her, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

I went to the arena. "Seaweed brain? I want to talk to you." Said my girlfriend, Annabeth, the world's second best person, with first place going to my mom, Sally Jackson. "Clarisse said you were sulki-*BOOM*

 _At Mt. Olympus_

 _No one's Point of View_

"Why are they crying? They won the war! Why can't they be happy?" Ares said as the gods and goddess looked down at Camp.

Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Artemis stared at Ares while Hephaestus sighed at his idiosyncrasy. Was he high? Drunk? Mad? Or plain stupid, ignorant and arrogant? Or all? The other gods and goddess thought.

"That's it! I am breaking up with you Ares. You mean, selfish, self-centered a**hole." screamed Aphrodite. "Ouch!" exclaimed Ares as a black stiletto hit his head."What was that for?" he asked."For being a jerk!" She replied and disappeared. "APOLLO, HEAL ME NOW! HOW DARE THAT B***H DO THAT TO ME?I SHALL TEACH HER A LESSON THIS VERY INST-"*ZAPP* "YOU WILL KEEP QUIET SON! DO YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS? THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK TO A WOMAN, ESPECIALLY A GODDESS, A SAD AND MOURNING ONE AT THAT!" said Zeus.

"Father, forget Ares." said Athena, "The demigods are all depressed. They will not stay alive much longer if they continue like this. They will become depressed and slow down and eventually die. We need to do something about this."

Zeus then looked at all the gods and said "So what do we do?""Father, may I speak?" asked Lord Dionysus, who was only ever polite in front of his father, Lord Zeus."Yes. Please do." Said Zeus. "Father, this is a form of madness and thankfully it has a cure. A celebration or a party or anything to lift up their moods will do. May I put this idea into their heads?" asked Dionysus. Everyone stared at him. Dionysus doing something good for demigods who were not his kids? What has the world come to? "What are you staring at? I lost my son and I know what they are all feeling. As much as I hate them, I will not let my only remaining son be depressed and die." Dionysus told them all.

"You want to host a PARTY at CAMP?" exclaimed Zeus.

"Yes and now that you know it, I am not waiting for your 'esteemed permission'" he said.

Dionysus snapped his fingers and *BOOM*.Now there was good ol' Dionysus.

 _Back at Camp Half-Blood_

 _Travis' point of view_

*BOOM*

"Connor, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked my brother.

"Oh yeah."

"We need to start organizing a party NOW."

"How, 'cause we can't do it ourselves." said my little bro."Watch and learn, Connor. Watch and learn." I told him. I turned and BAM, I tripped. "Watch and learn, Connor. Watch and learn." Connor did a real bad imitation of me and burst out laughing. "There is no way in hell I am tripping after you." he said and walked away."Whatever." I grumbled as I ran to catch up with him.

About an hour later, I had Katie (my long time crush who sort of hates me for playing pranks on her. But in my defense, I just want her attention, regardless of whether it is when she is angry or sad…getting off point here, sorry), Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Miranda, Will Solace, Nico ( who was dragged here by me and Percy against his wishes), Malcolm, Drew, Lacy, Matt (an Aphrodite kid), and a few others gathered together at Zeus' Fist. I had shared my idea of the party with them and Annabeth (surprise here), Connor, Katie(she is sooooooooooo pretty), Miranda( oh, I forgot to mention Connor and Miranda have a huge crush on each other and don't know it but everybody else does), and again, a few others were in support of the idea.

But Katie, despite being in support of the idea said something valid against it." Travis, the idea is great. But how will we organize it, get the materials, food, décor etc without alerting Chiron?" Ugh…she has a point. Then Annabeth and Malcolm were discussing something intently. Everyone was staring at them, waiting to hear one of their brilliant ideas.

Finally Annabeth said "Why should we hide it from Chiron? It would be better if we went and shared the idea with Chiron. And also, the idea of a party will distract everyone from sulking around." She looked sadly at Percy who looked depressed and had a dazed look, probably beating himself up about not being able to save Beckendorf (May the gods be with him so that he can unite with Silena), Silena(she saved my ass a few times from Katie, and then she died before I could say thank you. Note to self: Thank her in Elysium.), or Luke…..

"Earth to Travis. Earth to Travis." My bro suddenly said. "What?" "You dazed off" I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and looked at the rest."As I was saying", Malcolm started off again." We are going to go to Chiron, tell him about the party, and give everyone something to do so that the party happens smoothly and no one is left sulking around."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So that was the first chapter. I shall update weekly, or at least try to. Hope you enjoyed reading that and I will definitely give you more. So follow, favorite and review!**

 **Click that little button down there that says 'REVIEW' and do review. I shall reply to all reviews on my next post for this story.**


End file.
